Vocaloid Love Story: Rin and Kaito together?
by DancingSamurai
Summary: Rin falls for Kaito, Kaito for Rin.  Miku and Luka know they'll never tell each other.  A Vocaloid Love Story :D
1. The Recording

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Len screeched and jumped onto the couch, dropping the video game controller.

"What is it Len?" asked Miku asked, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Mouse!" Len's voice was high and scared. Miku gasped and lept onto the couch, next to Len. Rin ran into the linving room, holding a cup in one hand. Len pointed to the hutch where the TV sat. Rin followed Lens' finger, and saw a small, scared, brown mouse.

"AW," she said, and scooped the mouse up. She opened the to the outside and let the mouse free, and smiled, watching it scamper through the garden.

"How can you do that Rin?" asked Miku. She and Len were back with their game.

"Well, Miku, they're just us in a different form," she replied.

"What?" the exclaimed. Rin laughed and went back into the library. She was doing her homework, needing to have it done because they were supposed to go to the recording studio in half an hour. Kaito came in with his books, and sat down opposite Rin.

"Hey," Kaito said, and smiled at her.

"Hi, Kaito," Rin replied, smiling back. Under the table, she fiddled with her thumbs nervously.

"So, I heard from Len and Miku you saved them from a mouse," Kaito looked at her, then back down at his Math.

"Yeah, I guess. You should have heard Len scream though, it was hilarious," Rin laughed, feeling the fluttering in her stomach she felt whenever Kaito was near her, but it was stronger now that they were alone.

"Heh, Len always screams, and like a girl," Kaito joked. He felt the restlessness whenever he felt whenever Rin was near him, but it was very prominent now that they were alone.

"Yes! I'm finally done!" Rin exclaimed happily, and closed her book.

"Wait, before you go, Rin. I was wondering if you could help me, I mean, you're smarter than I am and I'm having trouble with math..." He asked.

"Sure," she replied, and sat down next to him. He didn't move the book, so she moved closer, but not too close.

"Here, you just divide this number by this, then multiply, split it in half, and then make make it be the denominator," rin explained. Kaito listened more intently than he listened to his teacher.

"Oh, that makes sense," he commented.

"Good," Rin replied and stood up. She didn't leave the room though, she sat back down across from Kaito and read a book he had given her that Christmas.

He finished his homework twenty minutes later, and got up. Rin said she'd be right there, reading quickly for this was a very suspenceful part in the story.

"Kay," Kaito said, and when he exited the room, he "accidentally" touched Rin's hair and apologized. She waited to leave until the blush was gone from her face.

"All right, Gakupo, Miku, please come here," said their superviser. She seemed to think for a second, then said: "All right, Gakupo and Miku do Harvest; Len and Luka Cantarella; Meiko, Gumi, Teto Triple Baka; And, Kaito and Rin...mm, I'll think about."

Gakupo and Miku entered the recording studio, the others waiting for their turn. Kaito fiddled with his phone charm of ice cream, Meiko, Gumi and Teto read the lyrics to Triple Baka, not wanting to get it wrong; Rin and Len played Rock Paper Scissors. It seemed like hours until the Triple Bake group went to their song. The others who already did their songs waited to go. Thirty minutes later, it was Rin and Kaito's turn.

The superviser stopped them before they went in, and said: "I know, how about...Magnet?" Rin looked at their superviser with a look that said: 'you have have got to be f****ing kidding me.'

"Yeah, you guys haven't done that song," the others said.

"No, True My Heart, yeah, you'll do that one," she corrected herself. Rin's 'you have got to be f****ing kidding me' didn't change, and it came apparent on Kaito's face as well.

They went into the studio though, not saying a word. Rin sat on a stool next to Kaito, and the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter. Kaito began to bounce his leg up and down. The music played in their headphones, and they sang. When Rin glanced at Kaito, Kaito glanced at her, which made her look back at the lyric sheet which she had memorized. She fiddled her thumbs, and her face felt a bit warm, but the song was over soon, so she was thankful.

"Perfect!" the superviser praised as she played the music over through the headset. The two nodded and exited the recording studio. The others were waiting for them, and Miku and Luka saw the look on Rin's face. It was an embarrassed smile, and she glanced quickly at Kaito, then back in front of her. Luka picked up her phone, and sent Miku a text message.


	2. Dinner Plans

**Did you see Rin? **texted Luka.

**Yeah! Do u thynk she lyx him? **Miku texted back.

**Of course! She'll never tell him tho... **Luka replied.

**Maybe...** Miku answered.

**Wait, you r not saying...** Luka trailed her text off.

**Yesh, I am ;D **Miku replied, then sent another **Meet me when u get home we need to talk**

The Vocaloid group arrived back at their home, and Miku and Luka met in miku's room, smiling at their secret knowledge.

"How do we make them confess?" asked Miku.

"You make them sound like they're criminals, Miku," Luka laughed as Miku said 'criminals of love.'

"We could play spin the bottle," Luka suggested, looking through a _Girl's Life_ magazine.

"Nah, that's too obvious," Miku replied picking up another issue of the magazine, flipping through the latest _Girl's Life_

"Hey! Look!" Miku pointed to a column, and Luka checked it out, nodding.

"That's perfect for them!" she exclaims, smiling. Miku nods.

"The question is, how do we do it?" asked Miku.

"It would be too obvious if we told them to, so we're going to have play this," Miku says.

Rin sat on the couch, reading her book. She was almost done with it, and planned on reading it again when Miku called her on her cell.

'R_ing-Ringy-ring-Ring Ringy- Ring- for Rinny-Rin' _rang her phone. She blushed at the ringtone, because Kaito was in the room and he smiled.

"Hey, Rinny! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Meiko's place tomorrow for dinner?" Miku asked her.

"Sure, if she's not busy, I'd like to visit!" Rin answered, smiling. She hadn't had a personal visit with Meiko in a few weeks, mostly because of her drinking, but she was getting better.

"Great! See you later," Miku closed her phone and smiled.

"You know, Miku, you could have just asked her and it would have saved minutes," Luka said.

"Yeah, but then Kaito would have heard," She replied, smiling at the plan they had thought up.


	3. Blue Rose

Rin arrived at Meiko's house around seven. She was told to wear something cute and girlish, so she did, not wanting to be rude. Excpet, she didn't pick it out. Miku had memerorized her closet and told her to wear her light orage knee length dress. It had on orange satin box in the back and matching black sweet kitten heels. She wore no bow in her hair, Miku told her not to. She knocked on the door, and Meiko answered it, opening it wider so she could come in.

"Hey Rin!" she said, her voice showed no sign of alcahol in it, so Rin smiled and greeted her friend. As she entered the didning room, she noticed the lights were dim and candles lit. There were only two places set at the circular table.

"Um, Miku, Meiko, Luka, there are only two places..." Rin told them.

"I know," Miku said, putting a bowl of pasta on the table. Luka set a bottle of sparkling grape juice on the table.

"Why?" Rin asked, then saw Meiko approach, someone following her.

"I picked out the suit from his closet, what do you think?" Meiko asked. Rin saw Kaito in a navy blue suit, and a dark blue tie. There was a flower in his breast pocket, a small blue rose bud.

"Rin?" Kaito said, surprised to see her, and in such a beautiful outfit.

"Kaito-san!" Rin said nervously. She never called Kaito kaito-san before, she hoped he didn't notice. She was thankful for the dim lighting, for it hid her blush, and Kaito's.

"Well, I suppose we should let you two eat," Luka said.

"What?" the two said simultaneously.

"Yeah, we already ate, and we have homework to do, enoy!" Miku said, and they went into the other room closing the door behind them before one of the could protest.

"Heh," Rin said. Kaito gestured to the table poloitely, and she went to pull out her chair, but Kaito stopped her.

"If I'm dressed like a gentle-man, I'll act like one too," he smiled at her. She smiled back, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. He served her pasta and she poured the juice. They were silent for a for a few moments.

"You know, I've been thinking, what if they...what if they set this up? As like, a fake date or something?" asked Kaito, laughing nervously.

"I was thinking the saame thing," she replied, smiling at him, her thumbs fiddling under the table. She picked up her water glass to fill it, but the bottom of it hit Kaito's and fell in his lap, spilling. she stood up quickly

"Oh, Kaito-san, I'm so sorry!" Rin apologized to the sixteen year old quickly. Kaito laughed as she went handed him her napkin.

"No problem Rin, I was actually kind of warm," Kaito smiled.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry, if I ruined it let me replace it for you," Rin told him.

"Rin," Kaito said, getting up to throw away the paper napkin, "It's just water." When he came back to the table, he put his hands on hers shoulders, and kissed her cheek. Her face felt hot, so did Kaito's.

"Thank you for being forgiving, Kaito," Rin said, embarrassed.

"Stop worrying about it. Now I have to ask you," Kaito looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Rin, I have... I have feelings for you, love feelings, and I need to know if you feel the same way so if you don't love me, I won't fall for you," Kaito said seriously. Just the second he finished speaking, Miku, Meiko, and Luka fell one on top of the other, falling out from the door, they all were laughing and smiling. Rin thought that they were laughing at her, and that made her think Kaito was lying, which he wasn't. Her eyes watered and she ran out.

"Rin!" Kaito cried as she passed him. He put the blue rose quickly behind her ear as she went by, her not noticing. She ran out and smlammed the door behind her.


	4. Cinderella Dream

Rin ran out into Meiko's backyard, and through her fence, into a caged forest. One of her shoes fell off but she didn't go back for it, it was gone and that was that. She didn't care that the girls' had laughed at her, all she cared about was Kaito and the way he had just expressed himself. She sat down on a stump of an tree, and cried. A mouse scampered not far from her feet, but she didn't move. It could destroy her dress and bite her toes for all she cared.

'What if it was a set-up?' she thought. The thought that Kaito would do something that mean hurt her deeply, but she had to excpet possibilties. The cool night air made her shiver, and her crying made her shiver even more. The darkness surrounded her, but she didn't care, not in the long run.

'Kaito would never do such a thing, would he?' she thought. Something fell from her hair into her lap, a blue rose, the one in Kaito's pocket. At that moment, she knew that he hadn't been lying.

"Rin!" called Kaito's voice from far off. The voice echoed, so she could not tell where it came from.

"Kaito!" she cried back. Kaito looked around, not knowing where she was, the echoe confusing him.

"Are you there?" she cried, going in the opposite direction of where the young man was.

"Yes! Rin, where are you?" he called, his voice distant. She changed direction and headed cautiously toward where he was, guessing.

"I'm here!" Rin answered. Kaito walked toward the sound of a twig snapping. He held one of her shoes, having picked it up the moment before. He saw the outline of the girl in the moolight, and ran toward her, taking her hand.

"Rin?" He said, looking into her eyes, which shone in the moonlight. She looked away.

"Kaito, I'm sorry..." She said, her voice shaking. Kaito lifted her chin, and smiled, though she couldn't see him.

"I have your shoe," Kaito told her, making her sit down on the soft and dry grass, and slipped on her shoe. Kaito leaned toward her, and was about to kiss her when they dissolved, literally.

Rin awoke in her bed, she wasn't wearing her dress, it was afternoon and the late sun light shine through the window; it had been a dream. She got out of bed, and just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin! I was wondering if you would come over to Meiko's for dinner tonight?" Miku asked.

"What?" Rin asked, wondering if the dream had been a look into her future in her dream.

"Would you like to-,"

"Yes, I had you. Um, sure..." Rin said.

"Good, wear your black shoes and-,"

"Yes, I know, light orange dress," Rin inturupted.

"Cool, see you there!"


	5. Second Time Around Always Wins

"Wait, what?" Rin thought. "Wasn't that real? Didn't she just go?"

She shook her head and looked in her closet, finding her dress and shoes out, like she had worn them then threw them in there. She sighed and put them on, knowing she would have to leave soon to be there by seven. She didn't put the bow in her hair, and wore no make-up. If it was going to be a date with Kaito, she wanted to be truly herself.

"Hey Rin, I was wondering-," she heard Len open the door, and when he saw her in the dress and shoes, he chuckled. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress, idiot. I'm going to Meiko's for dinner," Rin answered, embarrassed that her twin brother had seen her in a dress, something she barely wore.

"Well, anyway, it's math," Len set his book down on her desk, and she looked it over, then helped him figure it out.

"Oh, yeah, that's easy. Thanks Rin!" he said, and left.

"Easy all right," Rin thought.

She arrived once again at Meiko's, and knocked on the door. The older girl answered it and smiled when she saw the fourteen year old in such a pretty dress.

"Hey Rin, come on in," Meiko said, and gestured for her to enter the dim room.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Rin asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh, no reason," Meiko answered mysteriously. Rin saw Luka and Miku setting the table, pasta and bread, sparkling juice- hadn't she been here before.

"You're not dressed up either," she noted innocently.

"Well, we already ate," Luka looked to Miku and they smiled. Rin rolled her blue eyes as Meiko left to get the door. She came back a moment later, a tall, slender figure following her.

Kaito saw Rin standing sweetly in her pretty dress and sweet kitten heels. He blushed, and was happy for the dim lighting so no one could see. He had a dream of this night not long before, and so far, it was turning out exactly like it. Rin smiled at him, and they were led to the table, Luka and Meiko pulled out the two chairs for the boy and girl.

"See you later, we've got homework," and they skipped off into the other room, closing the door behind them.

"Um, Juice?" Kaito asked, picking up the bottle.

"Sure," Rin answered, and he poured some into her glass. She served the salad and pasta. Kaito watched her, smiling as her blue eyes shone in the candle light. Her almost put a hand to his cheek, but stopped when she gave him his plate. They reached for a piece of bread, hands touching quickly, and they pulled awway with a piece of bread.

"So, uh, how's it going?" Kaito asked, twirling pasta on his fork clumsily.

"Good, you?" Rin asked.

"Good. I actually, uh, had like a dream, no, I mean a vision of this not long ago," Kaito said, trying to make conversation.

"Me too," Rin answered, sipping her juice, hoping his "dream" was different than hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very talkative tonight," Kaito said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Heh, me neither," Rin replied. Kaito picked up his salad bowl, wanting to hold it instead of having it be on the table. Rin smiled at this, but gasped as he set it down, knocking it into the bottle of juice which spilled onto the table, getting her dress juicy.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Kaito apologized, standing up abruptly to get a towel.

"It's fine, just juice," Rin laughed, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, going into the kitchen and grabbing the nearest towel, nearly running back to her to wipe off her dress. He knelt in front of her and pressed the towel against the side of her skirt, which smelled strongly of grape.

"I'm sure Kaito, it's fine. Let me do it," Rin told him with a smile, reaching for the towel that he was rubbing on the skirt of her dress. He shook his head, saying it was his mistake as he finished cleaning up the mess.

"You might just want to wash it," Kaito said, looking up at her. She smiled and laughed sweetly; not in a mocking way, but in a fashion that told him she didn't really care. He stood up, and looked straight into her sparkling eyes. He leaned toward her, then stopped, but decided he would do it, he would kiss her. Their lips were barely touching when the door in the hall swung open, and Meiko, Luka, and Miku fell into the hallway. They were giggling about something Meiko had said while they were eavesdropping, but Kaito and Rin thought they were laughing at them.

"Kaito, please," Rin called as he ran out of the house and through the gate to the caged forest. He stopped at a stump, the dark evening expressing his feelings. He saw a light flash in the forest, a flashlight, then a sweet voice called his name. It was Rin. Kaito debated on going toward the light, running away, or staying where he was letting her find him. The light came closer and was shining upon him. He didn't want her to taunt him for almost kissing her, thought would be awful, but she was soon standing beside him, smiling at him.

"Kaito," was all she said. He stood up, and looked into her eyes again.

"Look, Rin..." Kaito trailed off, getting lost in her gentle expression. She looked at him expectantly, but he said nothing. Instead he took her hand, and pulled her close, kissing her gently. She held his hand tighter, and smiled as he pulled away.

"Thanks you," Rin said. Kaito smiled, blushing madly. They stood, waiting to wake up, but never did.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I hate writing endings .**

**Thanks for reading! PLZ review! **

**I 3 RinxKaito  
**


End file.
